sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Mokushiroku Arisu
Mokushiroku Arisu (Apocalypse Alice) là 1 bộ light novel Nhật được viết bởi tác giả Kagami Takaya, ông còn viết các truyện khác, bao gồm: 伝説の勇者の伝説 (Densetsu no Yūsha no Densetsu/The Legend of the Legendary Heroes), いつか天魔の黒ウサギ(Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi), 終わりのセラフ(Owari no Seraph) Truyện được minh họa bởi Katou Yuuki (加藤勇樹) từ Arc System Works, ông cũng là nhà thiết kế và họa sĩ của Blazblue. Mokushiroku Arisu được xuất bản bởi Fujimi Shobo dưới nhãn Fujimi Fantasia Bunko. Bản dịch dịch từ bản tiếng Anh của Baka-tsuki Nội dung ''--Hãy giết các cô gái và cứu thế giới!'' Thế giới đã thành một đống đổ nát bởi một đại dịch khủng khiếp chỉ xuất hiện trên con gái --- mang tên 《Labyrinth》(Mê cung). Đó là lý do tại sao các học sinh lại học cách để giết những cô gái bị bệnh. Học phép thuật để tìm ra bản đồ của các mê cung, hình thành các đội, nghiên cứu các điểm yếu của họ. Thời gian để giết là 6 giờ. Nếu họ không chết trong khoảng thời gian đó thì thế giới sẽ bị phá hủy. '' ''"Tôi không quan tâm thế giới ra sao, vì vậy hãy tha cho tôi đi. Thực sự nó làm tôi ngạt thở." Cùng với những lời này, nhân vật chính trong câu chuyện khủng khiếp nhất lịch sử bước vào thế giới của ma thuật. Lớp học giết gái bắt đầu!--'' Đăng kí dịch thuật và tiến độ Vui lòng liên hệ với Kurosame Yato, người hiện đang nhận bộ này nếu bạn có nhã ý tham gia Lịch sử *'09 tháng 12 năm 2014:' Hoàn thành Tập 1 Mở đầu *'09 tháng 12 năm 2014:' Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 1 *'12 tháng 04 năm 2015:' Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 2 *'19 tháng 10 năm 2015:' Hoàn thành Tập 1 Chương 3 Danh sách các tập 'Tập 1' * Minh họa * Mở đầu: Căn bệnh của cô bé phá huỷ thế giới * Chương 1: Tên học sinh chuyển trường hỗn láo * Chương 2: Giờ học cách giết gái * Chương 3: Thâm nhập mê cung * Chương 4: Câu chuyện về 4 phút sau cùng * Chương kết: Suy cho cùng, cứu thế giới để làm cái quái gì? * Lời bạt . '''Tập 2:' * Minh họa * Mở đầu: About Hell and Purgatory * Chương 1: The Heart to Trust Comrades and Despair * Chương 2: The Spire that Pierce the Sky * Chương 3: Super Hero * Chương 4: Mizuiro Gunjou * Chương 5: The Heart to Trust Comrades and Hope * Lời bạt . Tập 3: * Minh họa * Mở đầu: The Seed and Upheaves the World * Chương 1: Toward th Inside of Blue * Chương 2: Misumoto Group * Chương 3: Shiro's Resolve * Chương 4: Wonderland * Chương 5: Aiming from 25 Floors Below * Giao đoạn 1: Fairy Tale * Giao đoạn 2: Fairy Tale * Chương 6: The Apocalypse Alice * Lời bạt Nhân sự Sagimiya Riel (inactive) Kurosame Yato Minhtantai (inactive) Tổng quan series: *Mokushiroku Arisu Vol. 1 (November 20, 2013 ISBN 978-4-04-712948-1-C0193) *Mokushiroku Arisu Vol. 2 (March 20, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070061-8-C0193) *Mokushiroku Arisu Vol. 3 (July 19, 2014 ISBN 978-4-04-070292-6-C0193) Category:Mokushiroku Arisu Category:Teaser Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Romance Category:School Life Category:Supernatural